


You'll Never Want Another Love

by katebishoop



Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Secret Relationship, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebishoop/pseuds/katebishoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke was 100% done with this Finn crap. Thankfully, Bellamy's there to help. </p><p>But of course, Finn manages to screw that up, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Want Another Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marauders_groupie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_groupie/gifts).



> **marauders-groupie asked:** Michelle, my girl. I read your awesome fwb season 1 Bellarke au and I saw Finn in there and I just thought - what if he found out? Or, better yet, what if he was pestering Clarke and then fake dating and Finn going out of his mind? I don't know, I have a lot of feelings. Can this be done?
> 
> I went with the first one cause it was on my mind, but there may or may not be some canon au fake dating in your future. ;)

Clarke woke up to a familiar strong arm around her. The blanket was tangled somewhere down at their feet, but Bellamy was like a furnace, warm and comforting against her back. She didn’t want to get up; she wanted to spend the whole day curled up against his chest. 

But she needed to go before anyone saw. They had decided to still keep it on the down low, which was probably for the best, considering how crazy things got in the camp. Octavia was the only one who knew, and she clearly enjoyed that by all the sly innuendoes she made around the two of them.

She turned around in Bellamy’s arms so that she was facing him. She was always amazed at the amount of freckles that he had - not just on his face, but down his shoulders and onto his chest. They were more vast than the stars, and she loved getting lost in them.

Right now, Clarke was the happiest she felt since before coming to the ground, since before getting thrown in the Skybox. Cause Bellamy was hers, and only hers.

_ I think I may be in love with you. _

She wanted to stay in this moment forever.

But she needed to get up.

She poked Bellamy in the chest. He wasn’t a heavy sleeper really; loud noises woke him up, but that was about it. 

“Bellamy,” She shook him again, “If I have to get up at the crack of dawn, then so do you.”

Bellamy groaned and shut his eyes even tighter, “Stay,” Bellamy tugged her closer into his chest, and buried his face in her hair, “Five more minutes.”

“Bellamy,” she meant for it to be scolding, but it came out fond.

“Staaaaaay.” Bellamy yawned.

“We need to get up-”

Suddenly - despite how tired Bellamy sounded - he rolled over quickly, pinning her underneath him on the pallet.

She squirmed beneath him trying to get free, but that caused him to growl low into her neck.

“I’m not getting out of bed, but,” Bellamy’s voice was husky with sleep, and it did things to her, “that doesn’t mean we can’t be…”

Clarke ran her hand lightly down his back, and he shivered beneath her touch. 

Her hand settled on his hip. Clarke hummed.

And then she pinched his side, and he yelped and jumped enough that she could push him off of her.

“Later,” Clarke promised, a huge grin on her face, and begun to get dressed.

* * *

It was impossible to keep the smile off Clarke’s face. Everything reminded her of Bellamy - and just the thought of Bellamy had made her smile.

People noticed. They didn’t know why she was grinning like a huge dork, and mostly, they were weirded out. Concerned, even.

“Did she eat some Jobi nuts on accident?” Jasper whispered to Monty. 

Monty stroked his chin, mock-pensive, “Maybe she hit her head. She hasn’t yelled at anyone yet today.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at them and took another bite of her breakfast. 

“I don’t guys she seems fine to me.” Octavia bumped her shoulder into Clarke’s. “She’s positively  _ glowing _ , actually.”

Clarke snorted, but she did have to duck her head to hide her blush.

Thankfully, Octavia directed the conversation elsewhere, onto the next batch of moonshine the boys were cooking up. They were experimenting with different plants, and Clarke just hoped they didn’t kill everyone.

Clarke a shiver go up her spine, like someone was watching her. She looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with Finn. He had a strange look in his eyes, like he was contemplating something. He’d been listening to the conversation.

Clarke let out a huff. Just great.

* * *

The next thing that happened should have also been a sign. A sign that something was about to go wrong.

She was getting some water from the tank when Raven came in.

“I broke up with Finn last night,” she stated plainly, “figured you ought to know.”

“Raven, I don’t-”

Raven held her hands up, “Easy, Griffin - I  _ know _ .” Clarke blinked at her, and Raven rolled her eyes. “Point is, this is more of a _ warning  _ than a  _ go-ahead _ , ya know?”

Raven took the cup out of Clarke’s hand and took a swig. “If you’re going to kick him in the balls at all, please do it in public. I’m dying to see that.”

“Uh,” Clarke spluttered. “Will do.”

Raven raised the cup to her like a toast, and strode from the tent.

It took Clarke a few minutes to unfreeze herself, and realize that Raven had made off with her cup.

Just great.

* * *

After Raven’s warning, it was like everywhere she went Finn was right behind her.

She managed to skirt around him in the camp, but there was nowhere to hide in the dropship.

In her head she was shouting:  _ just great wow THIS IS JUST GREAT I CAN’T BELIEVE- _

“Clarke,” Finn placed a hand on her arm. “There’s something I-”

“Hey Clarke,” Bellamy said as he entered the dropship, he was looking down at the map in his hands, “There’s this-” He looked up at stopped when his eyes landed on her and Finn, specifically, his hand on her arm. His mouth pressed into a hard line. “Everything alright?”

Clarke yanked her arm back. “Everything’s just  _ great _ . Are you ready to go?” Bellamy raised his eyebrows, but she didn’t give him much time to debate. She picked up her pack off the table. “Let’s go check it out.”

Finn tried to say something, but she darted past him, grabbing Bellamy’s arm and dragging him with her on her way out.

* * *

“You going to tell me what that was all about?” Bellamy asked when they had lost sight of camp.

Clarke threw her head back and groaned. “Why am I so desirable?”

Bellamy laughed; she punched his arm.

“It’s your charm,” Bellamy grinned at her. “But also - what are we doing out here? The thing I was showing you - that’s too far away to be a day trip.”

“Honestly? I just needed an out,” Clarke said, “But since we’re here, we might as well collect some more herbs.”

It was Bellamy’s turn to groan. “I think of at least five other things we  _ might as well do _ .”

Clarke stopped and turned to him. “Only five?”

Bellamy took a step towards her, and leaned over to whisper in her ear. “That’s only the beginning, Princess.”

* * *

Bellamy moaned Clarke’s name, and that only spurned her on.

Bellamy had taken her to waterfall he had found one day, with a pool of water at the base.  The water was warm, the current slow, the pool shallow - no clothes needed.

That had been the third thing.

They were on the sixth, now.

“Clarke, god-” Bellamy groaned, “I fucking _ love _ you-”

She sucked on the pulse point on his shoulder, and his breath hitched.

“Clarke, I’m-”

_ “Clarke?!?” _

Her head whipped up to look at the shore. There was Finn gaping at them, dumbstruck.

She should have been embarrassed - because there she was, straddling Bellamy in the water, him still inside of her. But she wasn’t embarrassed - she was just flat out annoyed at this point. He had completely ruined the mood.

“Do you  _ mind _ ?” Clarke snapped. 

Finn opened his mouth again, and then closed it. He was blubbering around like a fish, honestly. And then he ran.

Clarke groaned and placed her head on Bellamy’s shoulder, and her whole body shook with his laugh.

“This is not funny.”

“How is it  _ not _ ?”

Clarke pulled back to look at him, “he’s probably going to tell the whole camp.”

“I doubt it,” Bellamy shrugged, and the water splashed her a little. “too embarrassing. But look on the brightside; if he does, you can stop getting up - and waking me up - so goddamn  _ early _ .”

“Is all you can think about sleep?”

“Nope,” Bellamy’s grin turned wicked, “I also think a lot about doing this.”

She thinks he’s going in to kiss her again, his arms wrapping tighter around her. But the she realizes that he’s not pulling her closer, but pulling her up.

“Don’t you dare- Bellamy!”

He tossed her into the water, and she comes up spluttering. He’s laughing, and Clarke glares at him as she wipes her wet hair out of her eyes.

So, that’s how it was going to be?

“Oh, it’s on.” She said, then lunged at him.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out over on [tumblr](http://bellakeyblake.tumblr.com)!


End file.
